Insanity
by Dophne
Summary: Fear struck everyone when they read the headlines of the Daily Prophet that Monday. It was a fear most haven't felt since the time Voldemort came to power. The news of Harry Potter driven mad was not something anyone wanted to believe. But it happened and all the wizarding world could do for their hero was offer him the best care they could find. Enter Draco Malfoy. Drarry
1. Prologue: Shattered

**Prologue: Shattered**

It was the first sunny day of the month bathing the world in a peaceful hum. This was the perfect day to just sit back and go out with Ginny, but he couldn't. Harry was, instead, sitting in an important meeting at the office. It was his first case and he wasn't about to screw it up no matter how much Ginny whined for him to take the day off. He was so close to finding the most wanted man and today hopefully he will put an end to that man's cruelty. Harry winced as he remembered Ginny storming out of the room when he refused making him almost regret not staying, almost. Then again saving lives is more important to Harry then going out on a date with Ginny when the sun decided to stop being shy and show itself to the world.

"Well Auror Potter we think we have a lead to the whereabouts of the mass murder Jenkins," Robert Reyans the head of the Auror Department said not raising his head from his note papers, "it is important to do this correctly or someone will get hurt do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Harry puffed a little annoyed at the Head's tone; he wasn't a child and he didn't like being underestimated.

"Look Harry, this is your first mission and I want to make sure nothing happens to you or anyone I am always like this to every Auror who walks in this office to get briefed," Auror Reyans looks Harry in the eyes making Harry feel bad for getting annoyed in the first place.

"Sorry...I just...I know I can do this Head Auror Reyans and I just didn't like that you made it sound like I already failed before I began," Harry said honestly.

"I am glad you are honest Auror Potter but believe me when I say if I didn't think you were ready I would not have given you this assignment," He assured him before continuing with his briefing. They were going to send Harry with a group of Auror to check out the place and if it is the right place they will send the full force. As the Head Auror read out the instructions Harry thought what it would be like to sit in that man's chair. The young Auror wanted that so bad and he knew if he worked hard and showed what he could do he would get the position. Unknowingly Harry smiled at the thought making the other man stop mid-sentence.

"Sorry sir I didn't think there was anything to smile about what you said," Harry said quickly making the Head laugh.

"Don't worry Auror Potter excitement gets to everyone and I was about done anyways so you may go," The Head waved Harry away still chuckling at Harry's youthful short attention span. Harry blushed before rushing out the door. Ron stood outside holding two cups of coffee making Harry smile. His best friend always knew what he needed. They walked together to their shared office silently. It was some kind of agreement they came too long ago that needed no words. With one look they have come to understand one another fully. Of course they just hit nineteen but a lot can happen in a year and within it Ron and Harry's relationship went up a whole new level. It was different somehow, after the war, like they connected in a way that even they could not understand.

"So you going into the field today Harry?" Ron asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, but I wish you could come with me I need my partner," Harry said sitting down as well. The both began to take a sip of their coffee.

"You would think destroying a horcrox would make you 'qualified' to enter the field," Ron joked as he went to filling paper work.

"Well I defeated Voldemort and that got me waiting for a year and a half," Harry continued on making them both laugh. It was true though. Even after Kingsley allowed Ron and Harry to join the Auror Department right after the war the adult Aurors always treated them as if they were inexperienced and were not ready to enter the field.

"At least they put you on a big case as your first one Harry must mean they think you are good," Ron said as he began to write down notes on a case file.

"Ron you know you are my partner so when they finally let you on the field we will do wonders that no society has ever seen," Harry said trying to cheer Ron up and it worked.

"Nice touch Harry makes me forget how funny you can be when you want to be, guess it is the Weasley in you," Ron smiled at him. Harry smiled back as he got to work as well.

"Time to get lunch you two," Hermione walked into Ron and Harry's office. The two were so immersed in their work Hermione had to repeat herself three times before one of them looked up.

"Oh, hey 'Mione," Ron said as his girlfriend stepped up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. Harry grunted in fake disgust before laughing and giving Hermione a hug.

"I swear if I don't come to get you I bet you both would skip lunch and dinner," she joked pulling them both out of the office. They moved together towards a muggle cafe near the entrance of the ministry. It was a small shop that many wizards visited during lunch time when they wanted something different then ministry cafes. Once they placed their orders and took their seats the place seemed to have flooded with people.

"Nice day out don't you think Ronald?" Hermione asked taking a sip of water.

"Yeah sure," Ron shrugged earning him a playful punch in the arm by Hermione.

"So I hear today is your first field case, Harry," Hermione smiled at her best friend. He smiled back.

"Yup and it is the Jenkins case," Harry said barely containing his excitement. This is what was going to be the true turning point in his Auror career.

"That is wonderful Harry just don't do anything irrational," she advised as she watched the waiter put the hot plate of food in front of her.

"But Hermione irrational is my middle name," Harry joked before he dug into his food making both his best friends laugh.

* * *

"You are early Auror Potter," Auror Johnson says hitting Harry's back in encouragement, "too excited, eh?"

"Yes sir," Harry pipped up and got dressed in his gear. The clothes looked like black marching band clothes with golden seams. Harry panicked a bit when he felt the fabric move when he realized that the clothes were forming to fit him.

"First time for everything don't you think Auror Potter?" Auror Johnson laughed seeing Harry jump at when the clothes began to reshape on him.

"I should learn the spell for that it will make me not have to worry about the right size," Harry commented back.

"That would take away the point of seamstresses," the older man laughed making Harry blush.

"Come of it Johnson leave the poor boy alone," Head Auror Reyans says walking into the meeting room.

"Sorry Captain," Auror Johnson shrugs as he continues to gear up.

"Why are there so many things to put on," Harry mumbled as he struggled to apply one of the small armors.

"Precautions Auror Potter they protect areas that most people attack first," Auror Johnson answers as he eases into more gear.

Harry struggled so much that in the end everyone was dressed and helping him into the gear. They all lightheartedly teased him but later assured him that they too struggled with it all at first. "With time you will be able to do it with your eyes closed," one of them said messing up Harry's untamed hair.

After another briefing the group of Aurors were off. They all apparated to different specified sections near the wanted location. It was important to time everything correctly as they surrounded the abandoned building. The building was old and most of the windows were broken. Its brick walls were covered in graffiti. There was no light in the building making Harry shudder at the eeriness of the building.

Harry spotted Auror Johnson hold up his hand and wave for Harry to rush into the building through the first broken window. Now was his time to shine and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. As he approached the building Harry instantly knew no one was there. They had the wrong place. No one has stepped into this building in years. Harry turned to look at Auror Johnson. His face looked urgent and annoyed as he kept hand signaling Harry to enter. With a sigh Harry climbed in.

If he thought the outside of the building looked creepy it was nothing compared to the inside. Most of the paint on the walls was gone and the ground was covered in dirt, grime, broken glass and even thing Harry couldn't pin point. Taking a deep breath of a stench, he also couldn't place, Harry continued to scavenge through the building. He went up a floor and still there was nothing. With every floor he passed proved Harry was right no one was here. And no one ever was here.

"What did you find Auror Potter?" Auror Johnson asked as Harry walked out of the building.

"Absolutely nothing sir," Harry answered, "no one has been in that building in years."

"Damn, well you did well though going in alone," Auror Johnson compliments Harry making Harry laugh.

"He walked into the forbidden forest to face the Dark Lord by himself I assure you a building like this isn't scary," one other Auror commented making them all laugh.

"Alright guys since this was a total failure we shall regroup at the office for a quick report and discussion of future action, do I make myself clear?" Auror Johnson asked. After everyone shouted 'yes sir' they apparated away allowing whatever was lurking in the shadows to smirk triumphantly.

* * *

It has been a week since the abandoned building incident and Harry was growing restless. All he wanted was to figure out how to find Jenkins and throw him in Azkaban for good. He wanted to save people not sit still waiting-

"Harry," Ginny shook his shoulder. Harry blinked and blushed as he realized that he completely ignored his girlfriend.

"Sorry Gin," Harry said apologetically.

"What is wrong Harry you have been dozing off for days," Ginny said in a whiny voice making Harry flinched.

"I am just restless Ginny I am on an important case and I am no closer to solving it then I was last week," Harry sighed getting rid of his annoyance in his tone.

"You're here with me now Harry so can you, just for an hour at least, focus on me and not the case?" Ginny asked.

"I will," Harry said but knowing too well that he won't.

"Good," she smiled and went back to telling him the story of when she fell off her broom during on of her practices.

* * *

Harry was back at the abandoned building. He did not know why he was there but it was a good place to start thinking. Once his feet landed at the front door of the building he noticed something different about it. He took a step inside and once he was in the door slammed shut behind him. Now he was on edge making him draw his wand. With precaution he moved through the building climbing all the way to the third floor before he found anything. It was in the center room. A small red box sat in there looking too new to be a part of the building. Harry looked at it curiously as he took slow steps towards the small red box. As he reached down to pick it up he felt something hit him hard in the head and everything went black.

There was light.

It was florescent light. His eyes cringed shut.

He was kicked. He opened his eyes to see a man standing over him.

The man smirks. Harry blinks his vision is blurry without his glasses.

"Hello there Harry Potter," the man said. Harry knew that voice. It was Jenkins. He had found him or more like he was caught by him.

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked calmly.

"Nothing really...just to make an example of you," Jenkins answers.

"Killing me won't work Jenkins," Harry warns.

"Oh, my dear boy, I don't plan on killing you at all," Jenkins smiles at him, "I plan on doing something much worse."

_Curcio. _

Harry's last thought was:

I am sorry.


	2. Chapter 1: True Colors

Chapter One:

True Colors

The Auror office was in an uproar. Everyone was running about trying to figure out what happened to Harry Potter. They received an image of an unconscious Harry laying on the ground pretty wounded this morning signed by none other then Jenkins. From that moment on The Auror Department was on fire. It was so messy that anyone that passed by would see nothing but chaos.

Ron just sat in his office. He was devastated. His best friend was gone and maybe even tortured by the hands of the mad man. Filled with frustration Ron began to yell, thrash around, and break things in his office. There was nothing he could do until they had a lead. He kept to his destructive storm until Hermione stumbled in. She ran to him and held him fast in her arms as he began to cry. He had lost Harry once and Ron was not ready to lose him yet.

"Ron I need to know what is happening," Hermione whispered as they sat on the ground.

"They have him, 'Mione," Ron sniffed calming himself down.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"They have Harry!" Ron said loudly looking Hermione in the eyes.

"Who has Harry?" Hermione whispered as fear began to absorb her as well.

"Jenkins," was all he said and Hermione began to shake once the name sunk in.

"No," Hermione said.

"We received an image of him in the mail and I went to check his apartment and even asked Ginny if he had seen him," Ron shook his head angrily. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron and just held him not saying a word.

News spread that afternoon. Everyone began to blame others and contemplating what happened. The chaos spread like wild fire and by sunset the whole ministry was in turmoil over Harry's disappearance. By night fall the minster had to stand up and say that they will do all they can to find Harry and Jenkins; to put an end to the misery that has struck the magical world.

Ron and Hermione went back to Harry's place that day to look for further clues but found nothing. It was antagonizing knowing that danger haunted Harry like an unsatisfied ghost. The apartment felt colder and darker now that night fell. The small space looked like someone lived there and a messy one at that. It read Harry. There was so much profound details that made it show that this place was his. The over abundance of pictures that hung on the walls or placed in frames on counters, the papers that covered every inch of his coffee table and even the floor, the small half eaten food that Harry munches on when he doesn't have time for a proper meal.

All that was missing was Harry Potter.

* * *

Ginny was devastated at the fact that Harry was gone. She couldn't understand how he could not be there. At all. They had a whole routine. Harry would knock three times on the door, Ginny would pretend to contemplate whether or not to open until Harry teasingly begged to be let in, then she would open the door and there he would be smiling at her with his messy black hair, bright green eyes and clothes that still were too big for him to wear.

There was three knocks on the door. Ginny jumped in anticipation ready to whoop Harry's ass for playing such a stupid prank on all of us. She was convinced that he was the one behind that door that the place that seemed dark would light up again. She would be happy and angry all at the same time. Harry was behind that door. That hope vanished the moment she opened the door.

"Can I come in?" George asked giving her an encouraging smile. She just looked at him and fell apart. Her perfect world had just torn to pieces and only person that could ever fix that was Harry. Still in tears Ginny assured George in.

"How...how did you...did you know about the three knocks?" She asked him wiping her face of the tears that she hated so much.

"Oh it was our thing back in Hogwarts when we wanted to talk to Harry about stuff like come here and listen to our dirty little secrets," George said looking at her sadly.

"Oh," she said even more disheartened. It wasn't just their thing he did that with everyone.

"Hey don't be like that Ginny it was his way of having fun with you," George placed a hand on her shoulder trying to be supportive.

"Yeah I...just I don't know," Ginny whispered looking down at the ground.

"Everything is going to be alright Gin," George tried again.

"Nothing will be alright George! You don't understand how it is to lose someone that you love so much!" it was a lie and she knew it but when she saw the look on George's face made her want to go back in time and stop herself from utter those words.

"Ginny I know you are feeling frustrated and angry but try to focus on the important thing right now," George decided to say after a minute of silence.

"Oh and what is that?" Ginny asked daringly.

"Helping us all find Harry instead of sitting here mopping about," George said.

"You act as if I have been moping for weeks! You didn't talk to anyone for months after Fred died," Ginny glared at George.

"Yeah but Gin Fred was gone and I couldn't get him back. Harry is still out there and the longer he is those peoples' hands the longer they will torture him," George spat at her in annoyance. This wasn't going the way he planned it.

"So I am not allowed to grieve?" Ginny almost yelled.

"Grieve? We haven't even found him! You shouldn't grieve until we know for sure that we have lost him! Ginny listen okay you can grieve about Harry later right now he needs you," George answered calmly trying hard not to allow his annoyance to show in his words.

"Just get out," Ginny growled at him taking him completely by surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me get OUT!" Ginny yelled shoving him towards the door.

"Gin-" the door slammed shut in his face, "you don't deserve him. If this is how you will go about your day instead of taking initiative to help find him. You shouldn't be anywhere near him."

"Go away I have Quiditch practice in the morning," was all she said before she heard George apparate behind the closed door.

* * *

"How did it go?" Molly Weasley asked her son the moment he apparated into the burrow. Everyone that cared was there sitting, waiting.

"Well your daughter is a bitch," George growled at his mother taking a seat next to Ron.

"Watch your tongue George," Bill said standing up.

"I was speaking the truth and that is all," George's gaze did not waver.

"Why would you say that about your sister?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Because the last thing she told me was to get out because she had fucking Quiditch practice tomorrow morning," George answered angrily before looking down at the ground trying to calm himself down, "a person like that is not family of mine."

"Come of it everyone deals with pain differently just because that is how she goes about doing it doesn't make her a bitch," Bill yelled at George.

"Really? If she truly cared one ounce she would be the first one here demanding we take action. I have seen her do it before so why does she not do it now?" George answered back standing up to look at Bill in the eyes.

"How dare you speak badly of your sister," Mr. Weasley said getting up to stand next to Bill.

This whole ordeal was tearing the Weasley family apart. Ron just sat there watching George take on his parents and Bill. Ron began to understand George's point of view and even though it pained him to say it he was right. That didn't mean he hated Ginny or anything it was just this anger rising knowing that she would rather think he was good as dead without giving an ounce of effort into looking.

"Shut up," Hermione spoke up looking at the four go head to head, "I am sorry to say this but George is right about Ginny you don't have to like it but if she truly cared she would be here. I know she is broken apart because she thinks she loves Harry and that this is the way to go about dealing with his disappearance but not even trying to look for him is what I cannot forgive."

The whole family just blinked at her not saying a word.

"Like I said," George sits back down, "she is no family of mine until she gets her ass over here and helps looking for Harry."

"Why do you care so much about him? Why not care about you broken hearted sister instead? He isn't even family!" Bill yelled outraged not willing to back down.

"Oh and you are?" George replied back looking at his brother once again, "Harry has been more then a brother to Ron, Fred and me a lot better then you. I mean sure you tried but you couldn't wait until the day you graduated to hope on a port-key and escape. And don't go around spouting none sense that Harry isn't family! It takes a lot more to consider a person family then blood lines Bill you of all people should know that. I hate to burst your bubble but Ginny is just spoiled."

This wasn't turning out at all how Ron wanted it too. Bill began to show his true colors, Ginny came all out to show hers and George was taking a stand against a storm of lions. Ron watched as things began to unfold but after the statement Bill gave he lost his only supporters, which was his parents, and slowly George began to win the war after losing so many battles.

"I am sorry 'Mione. I know this is not how you planned this meeting to go at all," Ron whispered to her giving her his hand and she gladly took it.

"It is okay the more we know who will actually help the better we can get Harry back," Hermione answered though her hands were shaking.

The Burrow was at high roar as shouts rang through the whole building. That was until someone stepped through the floo and said, "its true then, Potter was taken hostage by Jenkins." Silence followed as everyone stared at the figure standing there.

"What are you doing here Draco?" Charlie asked daring to call him by his first name.

"I am here to help of course I owe him that much," Malfoy answered standing up straighter, "but now doesn't seem to be a good time."

"It is a wonderful time as any," Hermione said giving him a fake smile trying hard to lighten the tense and angry mood that has befallen on the household.

"Thank you," Malfoy nodded at Hermione before summoning a chair for himself at the far corner.

"We have deviated from the main subject and that is hurting Harry even more," Ron said standing up to place himself in the middle of the two sides, "and I will say this once, Bill, if you are not interested in helping us save Harry you are welcome to leave actually anyone who doesn't give two shits about him should get up and go because right now Harry is the one that matters not Ginny. Harry risked his life to give us all happy endings and here you are repaying him by wasting time arguing about whether or not Ginny is a bitch. On top of that whether or not you see him as a brother Bill, doesn't matter because he is my best friend and that is all that should matter."

The storm that was raging died instantly with Bill looking down at the ground in shame, George sitting down huffing and Hermione smirking proudly at her boyfriend. Everyone just eyed each other not knowing where to start. They have exhausted the idea that Harry might have left a sign where he went before he disappeared and with no lead they are stuck.

"Have any of you considered looking in places you would never think to look?" Malfoy started off saying looking at the room with a bored expression.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

" I mean they will hide where no one will bother to look because it is the easiest place to not be found," Malfoy explained a little bit more.

"Any suggestions?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Nope just giving a new approach that you have not yet exhausted," Malfoy replied cooly still holding his bored expression.

"The shrieking shack," Hermione said suddenly. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy to think such a thing.

"Why would they be there?" Charlie asked before Ron could.

"Think about it that is where Professor Lupin used to go when he changed into a werewolf because no one bothered to go there at all," Hermione answered, "so if they operated there no one would bother to check it out because they would never think we would think of it."

"Guess you aren't completely useless Granger," Malfoy complimented watching her look at him and smile.

"Don't even bother trying to flirt with her Malfoy," Ron warned making him turn to look at him in pure horror.

"Would never dream of it Weasley, I am gay," Malfoy pointed out bluntly without batting an eye. Ron flushed looking away unsure how to retort to that statement.

"Well to the shrieking shack it is," Kingsley spoke up as well as many other Aurors did heading to the floo. Ron looked at Hermione and giving her hand one final squeeze before stepping into the flames with the rest of the Auror squad.

**A/N: **

I know I made Bill and Ginny bad people but everyone doesn't have to like them all ;) but I don't actually hate them it is just a part of the story and I just chose Bill because I like Charlie a lot more.


	3. Chapter 2: Never the Same

Chapter Two:

Never the Same

The process of actually getting to the shrieking shack took a few days which bugged Ron to no end. Everything had to be in place, he knew that, but that didn't mean it was less frustrating. Though there was high stress in the department everyone seemed to work together on actually making this raid happen as soon as possible. Just everything seemed to work out just fine, hopefully.

The ground was covered in snow when they got there indicating that winter has come to England. The building itself still looked as miserable as it did when Ron first came to see it. The place looked like it would fall apart at the slightest breeze. The wind blew around them making it the perfect natural cover. Ron was at the whomping willow ready to enter once the signal has been sent. The temptation to just go in was eating at him. Ron was not used to waiting and for him to sit still took a lot of effort.

Ron hated the fact that his first field mission was to help raid an old building in hope to save his best friend from the hands of his enemy. He wanted it to be...less dramatic or personal. Though there was nothing he could do about it now.

The red flair went up into the sky. It was action time.

In complete haste Ron barged into the shack to find it even more torn up part then before. He didn't bother much with detail because all he could think about was finding Harry. They barged into every room on every floor until they reached the third floor. It was the same room Harry followed Ron to when he was taken by Sirius black by the leg. The half broken doors were closed. With trembling hands Ron slowly pushed the doors open. There he was. Harry Potter in the flesh. Ron ran to him screaming for people's help. His best friend was in his arms unconscious. He looked like he had been put to sleep and left there on purpose but Ron didn't care. Harry was home now with him.

* * *

They took him to St. Margo's Hospital immediately to get checked. The healers rushed around trying hard to figure out what happened to the boy who lived. Ron sat there in the busy hallway waiting. There was no words spoken as Hermione came to join him or when his family showed up beside him. Nothing. It was all a blur to Ron and at that moment his focus was on Harry. He had to be okay, he was the boy who lived twice! He could make it through anything.

But he couldn't be more wrong.

The head healer walked up to the whole group warily. He looked nervous as if he was about to give bad news. That wasn't a good sign at all.

"How is he?" Mrs. Weasley asked the man taking a few steps closer in hope.

"Mrs. Weasley I know you and your family have been worrying sick and are finally glad Mr. Potter is back but...I got to tell you that...Mr. Potter...how can I say this nicely?" The man stuttered looking at the ground.

"He isn't terribly wounded is he?" Percy asked speaking up for the first time since this whole ordeal started.

"It's not his physical health I am worried about Mr. Weasley," the man paused to look at the whole group with a very serious face, "it's his mental health."

"You mean he is...crazy? Like Longbottom crazy?" Ron asked looking guiltily at Neville who shrugged in return to show he did not mind those words in the least.

"I cannot say everyone that has been curcio-ed reacts in a different way," the man begins to explain, "but I will tell you this, his mind is completely shattered and the only hope of every fixing it is for him to see or maybe stay with a mind healer."

There was crying sounds which came from Hermione as she fell to the ground in utter dismay. She hated herself for not forcing things along sooner or that she should have done something herself. Ron held her as she cried but he too was having trouble holding back tears. Harry was finally back with them but he will never be the same.

"What do you suggest?" Percy asked calmly even though his faced looked like it hardened by ten fold.

"You guys should try the best mind healer in England," the man says, "you should hand his case over to Draco Malfoy."

* * *

After everything sunk in Ron insisted to see Harry whether he was awake or asleep. There was arguments all around but in the end he was let into the room. With a heavy sigh and all his courage Ron stepped into the room.

He just sat there looking at the ground not saying a word. His face looked sullen, his gaze was distant, and his skin pale. The once glorious and brilliant light that was in Harry seemed to have died away leaving a hollow shell of what was once his best friend. Ron came closer and with every step he took Harry began to lift his head to face him. Finally after just a foot away from him green eyes met brown and there was nothing. No spark, no recognition, nothing whatsoever.

His best friend didn't even recognize him.

"Harry it is me, Ron," he said slowly bending down to Harry's eye level, "your best friend." All Harry did was tilt his head to the side still looking at him with most dull expression. The boy who lived looked like a moving statue and Ron could do nothing to help him.

"Harry we will help you as much as we can so that is why...that is why we are going to get you to the best mind healer in England, okay?" Ron said placing both his hands firmly on both sides of Harry's face forcing him to look at Ron.

This was even worse then watching him come back dead from the forest because at least then there was hope for him to have gone to the next world in peace. But now he was stuck in this world not even knowing who he is.

* * *

Malfoy sat in his office contemplating whether or not take the case. How much time will it cost him trying to fix something that cannot be mended? But he couldn't refuse. The guy practically saved his family from Azkaban. Malfoy owed Harry Potter a lot and if this is how he has to repay his debt he will.

Draco Malfoy operated in a small house close by to the Malfoy Manor to keep all his patients close by. The building housed about thirteen people six of whom are full-time workers who have agreed to live there. He came to the place everyday spent an hour at least with every patient that lived in that building before traveling around to other homes to check up on other non-residential clients. He was a busy man and he made the effort to stay that way. If he rested for a second time the nightmares would catch up to him and haunt him forever more.

It was nine o'clock when the doors of the Manor shook at the impact of the knocks. Malfoy mumbled a bit before getting up and answering the door. He did not like the house elves to do everything and plus this was their break time so it was only fair.

"Good evening Ma- Dr. Millard," Ron said flinching at the name. Malfoy had a reason to keep his name secret from the 'new' Potter it was all part of the therapy he was going to try.

"Good evening Weasley," Malfoy tried hard to say his name without menace while stepping aside to let Ron role Harry into the building.

"So how do you want to go about doing this? I mean I know it is late and you probably prefer if I came to visit your actual...mental hospital but I just couldn't wait I want Harry to get started as soon as possible," Ron looked at Malfoy desperately making him sigh. He knew Weasley cared too much to wait one second more.

"I have to warn you Weasley, Potter will never be the same, ever," Malfoy said softly placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. At first it looked like Ron would shove his hand away but instead looked down at the ground a bit hurt.

"I know Harry will never be the same but I want to try to help him as much as possible even if he will not be the same person," Ron answered looking at Malfoy in the eyes.

"Normally I would do things just as you would expect but since this is a special case I guess I will let Potter stay in my home for a few days before moving him to the permanent residence," Malfoy said to Ron.

With that Ron bent down to look Harry in the eye to tell him goodbye and that he will visit real soon. Malfoy knew Ron did not want to leave Harry like this but taking care of a disabled person takes up a lot of time and energy that Ron doesn't have at the moment. With a final goodbye the redheaded boy apparated leaving Harry in Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy didn't look at Harry as he wheeled him through the building to find him a good room to use that was near his. It was frustrating to see that every room he walked into wasn't in living condition except for the room exactly next door to his. With a deep sigh he lead the dazed Harry into the room. The place was practically empty except for a king size bed and a dresser which will do for now. Once he rolled Harry into the center of the room he turned to finally look at the boy who lived. He was expecting him to have a droopy head, dazed look and slouched. Instead he turned to find Harry sitting up straight, looking him right in the eyes and smiling as if the greatest gift on earth just came to him.

"Your name is Harry Potter though I assume you have been told that before but just to be sure I had to tell you. I am Dr. Millard and I will help you on this new journey of your to regain a 'self' again even if it is not your old one. This therapy will most likely not work but I shall try just like everyone else I shall try to put back as much shattered pieces of your mind together again," Malfoy finished knowing that Harry probably understood none of it. With another sigh Malfoy helped Harry into bed.

Wishing Harry good night Malfoy closed the door leaving Harry alone in the big room and boy was he smiling.

* * *

"Am I now allowed to grieve?" Ginny asked sarcastically as she came in through the floo. Everyone that cared for Harry was in the Burrow and with Ginny finally showing up did nothing to the mood except sour it.

"Fuck you Ginevra," George growled walking out of the room followed by Ron who gave her a cold look before joining George and Hermione, who was already there, in the kitchen. It made his blood boil knowing that Ginny could say such a thing after what happened to Harry. In a good way at least now there was no pretending and Harry did not have to suffer from the consequences of the illusion that was Ginny Weasley.

"So what did Malfoy say?" George asked once they were in the Kitchen. Hermione placed three shots of fire-whiskey on the table before taking a seat with them.

"He said he will help and that Harry will stay at the Manor for a few days before being moved to the permanent residence. I mean I wanted him to stay at the Burrow but I know mum would not take it well and I don't have the time because Harry needs a lot of it and I cannot give it to him," Ron answered back calmly though in the inside he was screaming and crying wanting to go and smash his sister's head in.

"Well that was a well deserved insult," Percy said as he entered the Kitchen getting away from the now growing noises in the living room.

"Tell me about it," Ron agreed finally taking his shot of whiskey.

"I want to know why though," Hermione frowned as she grabbed another shot glass for Percy.

"Am I a bad friend?" Ron suddenly asked looking suddenly really panicked.

"I don't think you are bud," Charlie said coming down the stairs fresh from the shower, "I mean I think Harry would understand and would want you to do this. I know it is hard and some people may think you are abandoning him but you are not. Ron, you will be there for him every step of the way I know it and if you were older and had more things accomplished I think I would have pressed you to take care of Harry but I think he would not want you to waste your life away for him."

"Exactly Ronald," Hermione said holding his hand for reassurance. Ron loved the way she called him Ronald it was the only time he ever accepted someone calling him by his full name.

"So what you all doing out here and not in there?" Charlie asked sitting down next to Percy as he points towards the noisy living room.

"The bitch decided to show up," George said shrugging.

"Gin's here?" Charlie asked as he strained to look through the doorway to find her.

"Yup," George asks as he fills his third glass with whiskey.

"I wish I had been a better older brother. I mean once I got a job to help take care of dragons in Romania I couldn't really afford coming home much. It was my dream job and sometimes I wish I had not sacrificed my time with family for it," Charlie said drinking a cup of water.

"Guess my words struck you as well Charlie but I know it was different for you," George said.

"Well I am just waiting for Bill to come through the door and crack George's head open," Percy teased making everyone laugh.

"He will have to get through all of us first. He may not believe it but it is four against one so he will definitely loose," Ron growls taking his fifth shot.

"Guess today it is all about shedding our masks and revealing our true selves to the world," Percy mumbled fixing his glasses while taking a small sip.

"I propose a toast," Hermione raised her glass, "to Harry Freaking Potter the boy who faced hell and concurred it. To my best friend, to our savior and to the most oddest of people I salute you for being the bravest and the most sacrificing person any of us has every known."

"Amen," everyone in the kitchen raised their glasses in salute and took quick swifts of their drinks.

**A/N: **like I said I like Charlie ;) hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 3: Don't say my name

**Chapter Three**

Don't say my name

The light shined through the large window that Harry sat in front of as the house elves fixed up his room. He sat there head dangling not really looking at anything in particular. It was a sad sight. Harry has been like this for the past few days either sitting in this spot or laying on the bed not really giving anyone a second thought. Malfoy stood at the door a few minutes to watch Harry sit there wondering if maybe he, just maybe, he was remembering or reminiscing. Shaking his head he stepped into the room for the first time since Harry came to the Manor with Ron.

"Potter," Malfoy tried but Harry did not move a muscle, "I know you can hear me even if you don't move your head." Still nothing.

"Master Dr-" the house elf stopped half way once he realized he almost called Malfoy by his real name, "Dr. Millard, I mean, the room has been cleaned should I direct Mr. Potter to your study?"

"No here is fine, thank you," Malfoy said waving off all the house elves as he took a step closer to Harry.

"I introduced myself a few days ago as Dr. Millard," Malfoy began as he sat down on the window sill blocking Harry's view but then again he wasn't really looking was he?

"..."

"Okay, today we will start your therapy Potter."

"..."

"Do you know your full name?"

"..."

"Where were you last?"

"..."

"What are the names of your father's best friends?"

"..."

"What is my name?" After the question left Malfoy's lips Harry looked up at him and acknowledged his existence for the first time. His gaze seemed unwavering still looking at Malfoy making the blonde shiver a bit.

"..."

"My name is Drake Millard try saying it out loud or maybe you own name."

"Dr..Dra.."

"Come on your almost there Potter."

"Dra...Drake."

"Good job now yours."

"Harry."

"Find your name easy, huh? Well it is now this is some progress Potter."

"..."

"Well I want you to repeat your name until it sticks with you, alright? I will be back later today."

"Drake...go?"

"Yes," Malfoy sighed now that he finally starts to get a response from Harry he has to leave. With a sigh Malfoy gets up from his sitting position and walks out of the room leaving Harry alone once again.

Malfoy was almost out of the Manor when he heard screaming come from up stairs. Rolling his eyes inwardly he walked back up the stairs to see Astoria Greengrass standing at the door of Harry's room shell shocked. This girl was his future 'wife' since his parents did not really know he was gay. She stood there not moving a muscle just staring at inside the room as if she saw something she shouldn't. Then again she did just walk into one of his patients rooms and she hated seeing any of them.

"Astoria I want you to slowly close the door," Malfoy said standing there, arms crossed, a bit annoyed at his delay.

"Drac-"

_Silencio. _

"Drake Millard is my name," Malfoy growled as he forcibly shuts Harry's door instead of her. She tries to speak but since he hasn't lifted the charm she just opening and closing her mouth.

"Millard?" she finally asks.

"Yes it is a part of the therapy I am trying," Malfoy said grabbing her arm and ushering her towards the front door.

"Unhand me, Draco," Astoria wiggles futilely in Malfoy's grip.

"Drake remember? Anyways what are you doing here?" Malfoy asks her with a glare.

"I came to see you before you left to the hospital and I accidentally opened the wrong door. Plus, what is Harry Potter doing in your house?" Astoria returns the glare.

"He is a patient. I bet you already heard the news," Malfoy answers calmly assuring her out the door before following quickly behind.

"Well I did not believe it of course but now that I saw with my own eyes I guess it is true," Astoria says looking up at the second floor in wonder, "but then again I would already known this if you spent any time with your friends and me."

"Don't be such a drama queen Astoria," Malfoy says before walking to the apparition spot and leaves her alone at the steps of the Manor. He knew if he stayed any longer she would keep him and he needed to get on with his work. People depended on him.

* * *

Ginny Weasley could not be more angry. Most of her family has shunned her out, she lost her boyfriend, and her life was not going smoothly at all with her job at stake. No one seemed to understand her right now and she could not bare it. That is why she ended up in a clubgrinding against some random bloke. She drank round after round not caring at all. Today was about forgetting about everything and little did she know how right she was.

A man walked into the club and he is stunning. He caught Ginny's eyes and for a second she just stared. Something was oddly eerie about him but she just could not look away. The man smiled at her and signaled her to come to him. She went.

"What's your name sweetheart?" The man asks her.

"Ginny," she answers thoughtlessly.

"Well Ginny I am Jonah," the man smirks, "Jonah Jenkins."

Ginny's eyes widen at the fact but before she could do anything he raises his wand and utters, _obliviate. _

"What are we going to do with her now boss?" One henchman asks him as he catches Ginny's unconscious body.

"Take her home of course she is one of us now," Jenkins hands her over to the man, "but lay a hand on her in away that displeases me and I will kill you, understand?"

"Yes sir," the man whimpers before apparating away with Ginny.

"I see you caught yourself a girl," another man, much older them him says as he shakes Jenkins' hand.

"Not just any girl, father, Potter's. She will help us find him and actually help me finish the job I wasn't able to finish when my stupid henchmen forgot him at the shack," Jenkins growls the last part.

* * *

Malfoy did not come home to the Manor until late at night after Blaise insisted that they hang out after work. Tired, Malfoy walked up the steps and mistakenly opens the door to Harry's room to find Harry just standing at the window gazing at the sky. At first Malfoy is caught off guard but shrugs off the shivers that run down his body when he realizes that Harry was actually shirtless.

"Potter," Malfoy says commanding the guy in front of him to turn towards him. He doesn't move.

"..."

"It is well past your bedtime," Malfoy growls grumpily wanting nothing more then to go sleep in his bedroom.

"..."

"Okay I know you don't like acknowledging me but please sleep its not good for you to stay up," Malfoy tries to say calmly. Harry looks down from the sky and turns to look at him.

"Well that is better at least I know you can comprehend my words," Malfoy says sarcastically and unprofessionally. Some part of Malfoy was unwilling to admit that Harry was actually no longer his normal self.

"Well good night Potter," Malfoy said beginning to walk towards the door.

"Good night...Malfoy," Harry answers making Malfoy turn around to face him. The blonde man was shell shocked and did not know how to respond. He remembered his name? Or maybe one of the house elves slipped up? But fear suddenly took Malfoy and he just ran out of the room.

This was supposed to mean that Harry was actually...that means...what? Malfoy should be happy that Harry remembered something but it scared him. It scared him the way Harry looked at him. The look on his face was a crazed hunger as if he was about to devour Malfoy on sight. A man who has been crucio-ed to insanity isn't supposed to recognize, or even speak like normal people would. They were supposed to be dulled out, lost.

But that look haunted Malfoy to his dreams.


	5. Chapter 4: Crazed

Chapter 4

Crazed

As The days pasted Malfoy avoided Harry Potter at all costs. It was easy really, just don't walk into his room...at all. He was still terrified of the man behind those wooden doors that even during counseling he would send in one of his own instead of himself. But it wasn't getting anywhere. Healer after healer kept repeating the same old thing to him every time they departed the Harry's room. He would give them their backs and sit there in utter silence as if he were alone. Malfoy damned the man who could give him migraines when trying to figure out how to fix him without actually seeing him.

For now Malfoy was sitting in front of Blaise Zabini in a pub drinking fire-whiskey to no end. He was out to get drunk and drunk he will get. By the third large glass of the burning liquid Malfoy was laughing and talking like a teenage girl. He couldn't help himself being a mental healer he was tired of having to be the one to listen, to be the one who has it together, to be the one to fix everything that sometimes cannot be mended.

"Here is a trick, why not try to fool him?" Zabini asks taking a small sip of his second cup.

"Howdoyoumean?" Malfoy asked quickly giving him an overly exaggerated questioning look.

"I mean trick Potter into thinking it is you," Zabini answers shrugging.

"Continue," Malfoy pressed pushing Zabini trying to get him to answer him faster.

"What I mean is get a healer that knows you quite well make him transform into you using polyjuice potion and interact with the man," Zabini finally completes his thoughts making Malfoy's drunk mind churn.

"I...like the...way you think," Malfoy slurred laughing a little as he attempted to take another sip but failing. The man in front of Zabini was not the Malfoy he grew up to know; he was the Malfoy that he always pretended to be, a serious and stressed out man with everything on his shoulders. Zabini wanted the other Malfoy the one that could laugh without having to drink himself silly, the one that could logically figure out the solution to every problem within an instant, the one who saves everyone's ass even when they don't know it.

It took him back to the time the Dark Lord found out Malfoy had lied to protect the one man he so desperately wanted dead, saving Harry Potter was a mistake but that was just Malfoy. No one understood his thought process as much as Zabini. The boy was all bark but no bite, only when he had to would you ever see his fangs. That night the whole Malfoy Manor rumbled as The vilest man on Earth thrashed around in anger destroying everything in sight. It was outstanding how much a seventeen year old boy can scare such a beast. It was a storm within marbled walls unstoppable. When the Dark Lord was done rampaging like a heartbroken girl he stood just inches away from Malfoy's face; the proximity would have made me faint. Malfoy, on the other hand, just stood there face emotionless looking right through the Dark Lord as if he weren't there.

"Why?" The Dark Lord hissed, "why did you lie to save the boy who did nothing but humiliate you?"

"It doesn't do well to dwell on the past, my Lord, I did what I thought was to your advantage [lie]. I mean think of it this way, you kill him now you would not be truly satisfied because he was given to you on a silver platter by your henchmen instead of using your great ability to draw him out from his friends and eliminate all hope once and for all," Malfoy answers bored. Never has anyone seen Malfoy so calm and collected.

For the first time ever Malfoy showed his true colors; the person he was inside was not who he was on the outside. For a brief moment he took off his mask. For a brief moment he was not a coward. For a brief moment he was a lion instead of a snake.

"Earth to Zabini," present drunk Malfoy waved his hand over Zabini's dazed face making the other man blink. The memories faded away into the background placing him in the sad present of today.

"Yeah, mate, I am right here," Zabini answered taking a large sip finishing the almost full cup of pure alcohol.

* * *

She awoke on a hard surface that squeaked as she moved to get up. The room she sat in was dimly lit with nothing in it but the small ceiling lamp and the bed she sat on. It was cold. She began to look around in fear not know who and where she was. The door slammed open and the bright hall light illuminated a figure at the door but showed nothing but a dark silhouette.

"Hello there Ginny Weasley," the tall good looking man said as he stepped into the light.

"Um, hello," she answered.

"Do you know who you are or in this case what you are?" The man asked.

"No," she said panicking.

"You are a witch Ginny a person of magical power you were born into a rotten poor family that don't really like you and had an abusive boyfriend who erased all your memories," the man explained sitting down on the chair in front of her.

"So why am I here and not the hospital?" Ginny glared at the man.

"Well they don't really care, we live in a corrupted world Ginny a very corrupted world," the man answered calmly.

"Who are you?" Ginny finally asked letting her guard down the man saved her life he must be good, right?

"My name is Jenkins," the man answered, "and I don't want you to listen to anything anyone says about me they are just scared and don't understand my dream, which is to build a utopia. Will you help me Ginny?"

"...yes," Ginny finally said after staying quiet for a few minutes then smiled.

* * *

Malfoy came stumbling into Harry's room at little after three laughing at what Zabini has said before the man apparated away to be with his girlfriend. It was a sad view that he probably should not let Harry, who is a patient of his, his current state.

"Malfoy?" Harry sat up from his bed looking at the drunk man kneeling on the floor.

"Ah, Potter," Malfoy slurred his name looking at the crazed man with fogged up eyes.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked again holding his blankets a little closer to himself.

"Are you scared of me, Potter?" Malfoy teased standing up straight looking at the man in front of him.

"No," Harry whimpered.

"You should be," Malfoy growled before staggering out of the room and crashing on the chair in the hall.

The next day Malfoy's head felt like it was going to explode. It throbbed in anger at him for drinking too much yesterday. Then his neck hurt for being put in an uncomfortable position by forcing an arm chair to act as a bed. He was now sitting up right rubbing his temples in attempt to help the pain subside. He was so lost in his head that he had not realized that Harry has emerged from his bedroom.

"Malfoy?" Harry asks tilting his head to the side. Malfoy jumped in surprise.

"Potter what are you doing up so...oh," Malfoy says looking at his watch.

"Malfoy?" Harry asks again taking a step forward.

"Yes Potter what do you want?" Malfoy growled grumpily.

"Why you avoid me?" Harry whispered looking down looking as if he is about to cry.

"I am not," Malfoy lied looking at Harry a little uneasy.

"Yes you are," Harry said looking him straight in the eyes. Grey clashes with green.

"What do you know?" Malfoy got up standing just tall enough to reach Harry's chin. _Damn it! _

"Sending other doctors instead of yourself is very cowardly thing to do Malfoy," Harry said smugly. His tone of voice sounded like his old self making Malfoy question if he was the one that was going mad.

"I am a busy man Potter even if your small mind cannot understand that you are not my only priority," Malfoy growled before trying to leave. Well he almost escaped before Harry grabbed his wrist whirling him around and pulling Malfoy against him.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy's voice grew high as Harry snakes his arm around the smaller man's waist holding him captive.

"Keeping you to myself," Harry whispered in Malfoy's ear making the blonde shiver.

"Let go of me Potter!" Malfoy began to thrash around trying hard to escape Harry's strong grip.

"You never asked," Harry said as he looked away from Malfoy as he continue to fight.

"Ask you what," Malfoy growled a little breathless.

"Nothing," Harry said letting go of Malfoy before turning around and going back inside.

Malfoy was in shock. He had a whole conversation with him! An articulated conversation! What in the bloody name is going on!

Something happened while Harry was captured and Malfoy could not fathom what has happened. What made Harry act almost completely normal around him and utterly broken in front of others? What was his game?

* * *

"I'm back," Ginny called into the house that Jenkins told her was her family home. She was nervous because Jenkins warned her about her family.

"Oh it's you," A guy who looked just a year older then her walked by giving her a cold look before disappearing into the other room.

"Hey Gin," Another man filled to the brim with burn scars smiled at her. He looked much older and had a crazy look in his eye that made her think that he was addicted to adrenaline.

"Hi," she answered back weakly.

"What you been up to these days? You just got up and disappeared on us, Gin, I mean even Ron was worried even if he's mad at you," The man said sitting on the living room couch waiting for her to take a seat.

"I have been...doing stuff," Ginny answered cautiously. She was here to get the whereabouts of her horrible boyfriend.

"I am going to visit Harry," the tall boy said as he came back from the same door he left from.

"Can I come with?" Ginny asked suddenly getting up.

"Uh, no," the boy answered.

"Why not?" Ginny glared.

"Because you lost hope in him the minute Jenkins took Harry captive," the boy growled before stepping outside and apparating away. The nerve of the guy to think Jenkins would do such cruel thing it was her boyfriend that did him more harm.

"How come I am not allowed to go, huh?" Ginny yelled at the man on the couch.

"Hold your horses Gin, you never wanted to visit him for the past months he has been in treatment," he answered throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Well why would I go see such a horrid person anyways?" Ginny asked slamming herself down onto an armchair.

Once that line escaped her mouth Charlie knew something was deeply wrong with Ginny. Something happened the last few days and whatever did changed Ginny or at least her thoughts towards Harry. She never actually thought he was a bad guy she was just scared to face the fact that the Harry she loved was no longer...Harry in a sense.

"What is my name?" Charlie blurted out suddenly.

"Why would you ask me that...Bill?" Ginny answered hoping she named him right.

"No, that is not my name," Charlie answers taking out his wand, "who are you and what have you done to Ginny Weasley?"


End file.
